The old friend and new enemy
by halziebae
Summary: Riven and Musa's life is FINALLY back on track... but what happens when an old friend comes back from Musa's past and he still likes her? How does Riven deal with his jealousy? Will Musa's old friend end up being the specialists new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the meeting

 **Musa POV**

"Okay and just remember that we love you!" said Flora as Musa made her way to Rivens Leva bike. "And you're welcome back any time! Our door is always open!" Said Bloom. "Riven I swear if Musa comes here one day in tears I will PERSONALLY kill you!" threatened Stella. "Ditto." said Techna. Musa turned around and ran to the girls. "I'm going to miss you all so much!" I cried as the Winx crushed me in one of their group hugs. "Musa, honey, calm down. We'll still see you in school… and missions" soothed Flora. "I know but it's going to be so weird not coming back to the house and finding Stella's clothes everywhere…and Techna's gadgets everywhere and…" I trailed off as I realized something. "Guys where's Layla?" I asked. Layla was one of my best friends… I can't believe she wouldn't be here while I was leaving. "She didn't want to see you leaving" said Bloom sadly. I sighed. I knew she was upset about me moving out of the Winx house but… "MUSA!" Riven shouted from the car. All the girls turned to glare at him except Musa. "What?" questioned Riven looking confused. "Can't you see that we're having a heartfelt conversation?!" Asked Stella angrily "I mean you're already taking her away the LEAST you could do is let us have this time with her!" "Jeez! Why don't you guys just come and stay over tonight if you are acting like this?" asked Riven sarcastically. "REALLY?!" Screamed Stella. "You heard him girls! Get your stuff we're going to Musa's" The girls ran inside chattering excitedly. I opened my phone and messaged Layla telling her the news. She seemed really excited. I laughed at the change in events. I walked to Riven smiling at his annoyed face. I got on the bike behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He sat there for a few seconds. I decided to joke around to lighten his mood. "Oh come on Riv. You know Stella doesn't pick up sarcasm quickly" I laughed. He sighed. "Well I guess the guys and I have a chance to try out the gaming room." "That's the spirit" I said and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. He started the bike and went in the direction of our new apartment.

 **Riven POV**

I stopped in front of our new place. I loved saying that. _Our_ new place. It made me smile. It reminded me that Musa and I were starting a life together. I looked over at Musa. She looked so happy. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder top that showed her tummy and a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Even when she dressed as simple as this she looked beautiful. Her hair was down to her waist now and it was up in a pony tail. I stared at her for a while admiring her and wondering how I got such a beautiful girl as my girlfriend. She finally turned to look at me and when she caught me staring at her she blushed and looked away. I smiled at how cute she was. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Are you happy?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look. "Of course I'm happy Riv. I'm moving with the guy I love and our house is amazing. I couldn't ask for more" she said. I looked into her eyes. I couldn't tell her how much I loved her. Not because I was scared but because I don't know any words to explain how much I loved her.

Our staring game was broken when 5 leva bikes parked next to mine. Five specialists and fairies joined us. Musa looked for Layla and when she found her she ran to her and hugged her tightly. When Musa found out Layla was sad about her leaving she was thinking about postponing the move but the girls convinced her not to. "OMG!" Squealed Stella. I covered my eyes in mock agony. As much as Stella annoyed me she was still like my little sister. I would never admit this to anyone though. "Do you have to scream like that?" I asked playfully glaring at her. She gave me a look and turned to the house. "This house is HUGE!" she said looking at it. "I agree it's beautiful" said Flora. "So do we just stand out here or do we go inside and check out this place?!" ask Brandon with almost as much enthusiasm as his girlfriend. "I agree with Brandon. I am eager to see how Musa decorated the house" said Techna. I watched as my girlfriend and her friends went into the house while the guys and I stayed outside. Nabu was about to say something when we heard a scream. "MUSA!" We all screamed and I ran inside, ready to kill anyone who touched my girl.

 **Brandon POV**

We all screamed Musa's name then started running inside. My heart was pounding and I could see the fear in the other's faces as we ran through the door. We were all concerned for Musa. She was probably the strongest Fairy among all of the girls so for her to scream is terrifying. She was like a sister to us all besides Riven. She really made a mark on all of us and ever since the fight with the witches we have always been protective of Musa. Including Helia. When we reached the girls we saw them standing in shock and staring at Musa with some guy. 'who is _he_?' is the question I'm sure was on everyone's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Riven POV**

When we ran inside I looked at all the girls and saw that they were okay but they were staring in shock and something. I followed their stare and found MY Musa in some random guy's arms. ' _Who the_ _ **hell**_ _is_ _ **he**_ _'_ I thought angrily as my grip on my blade tightened. I saw the guys arms, that were wrapped around Musa's waist, move lower… ' _ **HELL NO!**_ ' I thought as I growled loudly. All eyes turned to me including Musa's and her 'Friend' I glared at him as Musa walked up to me. She placed a hand on my chest and I calmed down slightly. I was still pissed about the fact that a boy other than me was touching Musa. It was taking all of my will power to not beat him up for that. I too deep, slow breaths. Musa looked at me and as soon as I looked into her eyes, I calmed down. I looked around and saw the guys glaring at him and I saw the girls giving him 'the look'. I smiled knowing that when I wasn't around these guys would have my back. I looked back at the guy. He was tall. About my height with light brown which was cut short on the sides and left long on the top. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt… similar to Musa's. That made me frown. He had blue eyes like Musa's. He must be from her planet. His eyes were focused on her hand on my chest. I took her hand in mine and wrapped my free arm around her waist, tightly. His eyes narrowed. "Riv this is Lyric. He's from my home planet. We go way back… He's visiting us for a few months. Isn't that right Ly?" she asked looking back and giving him a sweet smile. My grip tightened on her waist. He snapped out of his trance. "Yes of course. As long as your friends are okay with it." He said. His voice was deep and calming. It was strange. My attention focused on something else. He was being polite which means that Flora would warm up to him soon. He smiled at everyone and Flora smiled softly. "Of course. We were just planning on having a sleepover this week so you could join us" she offered. Helia stared at her. She missed it and stepped forward. "I am Princess Flora from Lynphea. This is Princess Stella from Solaria, Princess Bloom from Domino, Princess Techna from Zenith and Princess Layla from Andros." All the girls smiled and waved when mentioned. He bowed and shot each of them a smile. "Greetings your Royal highnesses. I am Lyric. The current Prince of Melody until Muse comes back." Musa smiled at him and introduced the guys and their relationships with the girls. "And this is Riven, One of the best specialists in Red Fountain… and… my boyfriend" as she said this I bent down and kissed her head softly. Lyric looked at us with understanding. "Ahhhh that explains it." I looked at him as he stared at Musa. I could tell that he liked her. He wasn't very good at hiding it. One thing was for certain. He wasn't getting MY girl.

The guys and I were in the gaming room… minus Lyric. He was with Muse making dinner. I didn't like that but I trusted Musa. "Come on! How is this POSSIBLE?!" Shouted Brandon in frustration as he once again lost his 5th game of Pac-Man. "Maybe we should do something else now…" said Nabu slowly as he lead Brandon away from the game. "l know! Let's go see what the girls are up to." Offered Helia. We all looked at him in shock. _Helia_ having ideas like _this?_ I slowly started clapping and the rest of the guys followed lead. Helia looked down and blushed. We all laughed and got up. "Let's go listen in" said Brandon. Before we all got to the door Timmy stopped us, "Guys wait." We all groaned except Helia. "No I don't mean let's not do this. I mean I have a device that lets us see and hear them from here." He smirked. "Damn Timmy. We didn't know you had it in you." I said smiling mischievously. The guys laughed and Timmy hooked up his device to the TV. We all sat down and started watching. "Hey girls! I brought snacks!" said Musa as she stepped into the room with short shorts and a tank top that showed off the body. My hands turned into fists ' _she was with_ _ **him**_ _dressed like_ _ **that?!'**_ I thought. I could see realization dawn on the rest of the guys faces and they looked angry as hell. We sat in silence as we saw her sit down. She placed a plate of snacks in the middle of the circle and another tray of drinks. "Where's Lyric? "Asked Stella. "Oh I asked him to go buy some groceries from the store" said Musa. "Woah… and how long have you been asking Riven to do THAT?" Asked Stella. "STELLA!" Said all the girls. "What?" she asked and all the girls laughed. I looked at Musa when they stopped laughing. She looked uncomfortable. I felt bad for putting her in this position. She had been asking me for a while to do that but I kept forgetting. All the guys looked at me when she said "two weeks"…

The door of our room was thrown open and we all jumped in surprise grabbing our swords. As we looked at the door we saw…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Helia POV**

We all looked up to see Lyric. He looked at us, surprised for a second.

"What do you want _Lyric_ " asked Riven venomously.

I stood there utterly confused. I had no idea if I should be angry at Lyric or welcoming. On one hand Flora seemed to take a liking to him… but on the other hand… Flora seemed to take a _liking_ to him. There was also Riven. I mean Riven and I have been best friends since I arrived at Red Fountain. Although we did get off to a bumpy start as roommates, he did end up warming up to me in the end. Ever since we bonded when we were stuck on that island Riven and I have been closer than ever. I knew that I should trust Riven's judgment since he had been around 'the streets' longer than I have and knew people better than me but I also wasn't looking forward to being on Flora's bad side. I sighed softly.

' _I never knew relationships were this complicated'_ I thought as I watched Riven glare at the guy.

"Woah woah woah! Easy there tiger. I was just checking if anybody wanted a snack" he said laughing slightly as he smiled at all of us.

Brandon and Sky looked confused and I could see that Timmy was debating on if he hated Lyric or not.

"Thank you that would be nice" replied Nabu politely, giving Lyric a calming smile.

As Lyric left everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close" said Sky as the guys chuckled nervously.

We all turned back to the screen to see what the girls were doing. I honestly thought that it was a bad idea to spy on the girls… but I was also curious to find out what Flora thought of Lyric. It's not that I don't trust her, but I was merely curious. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a surprised gasp. I turned to the screen only to find Musa and Stella gone.

"Great." Said Sky,"The two girls with the most dangerous temper are gone… what if they found out what we are doing?"

The boys looked at one another and gulped. It was true. Stella and Musa were the two girls in the group that had the worst temper. They have managed to control it after a few months but that doesn't mean that we aren't scared of them. One wrong move and we could be on a highway to hell. Those two were ruthless when it came to their temper. Of course we all saw the two as our sisters; except for Riven and Brandon, but… sometimes even sibling love can't protect you. After shuddering at that thought I turned back to the guys to see them all watching the screen. They must have tuned in again. I was just about to tell them that we should do something else when the door burst open.

Thinking it was Lyric no one bothered to turn and the only comment that was made was by Brandon who said " We already TOLD you we wanted snacks… what did you come to ask us for drinks too" he asked chuckling.

When all we were met with was silence we turned around.

The only thing I could think as I saw a fuming Stella and Musa in the doorway was… _'oh shit'_

 **Stella POV**

"They _**WHAT!?**_ " asked Musa whisper shouting.

I knew she was pissed. I mean who wouldn't be?

"The boys have been listening to our conversation 100% of the time" said Techna.

' _They are SO gonna get it!'_ I thought.

I looked over at Musa and I smiled evilly and so did she. I could tell that we were thinking the same thing.

"Revenge is sweet" we both said together and we all started laughing.

Musa and I were climbing the stairs that lead to the gaming room. We grinned slowly as we approached the door.

"One… Two… Three!" whispered Musa as we flung open the door.

The boys didn't even turn to look at us.

' _Strange'_ I thought as I surveyed the room.

I spotted the TV at the same time as Musa and Techna's theory was confirmed. They were spying on us! I heard my Shnookums say something but I ignored it. As soon as they realized that we weren't giving them any answers, they turned around. Musa and I were met with 7 pairs of fearful eyes.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" shouted Musa.

"Who gave you a right to SPY on us?!" I ask afterwards.

We both glanced at the TV and saw that the girls were laughing. Techna must've reversed the thingy so that they could watch us as well.

"Sunshine… come on don't be mad…" said my boyfriend sweetly as he got up.

"NO!" said Musa as she looked at Riven and Brandon. "We are DONE" said Musa winking at me.

Oh I like the way she thinks. Fake breakup. Perfect!

"What do you mean you're done" asked Riven. I could see the fear in his eyes and I ALMOST felt bad for him. Almost.

"What she means is," I said cutting her off, "We are tired of you not trusting us!" the two boys looked at us frightened.

"Don't do this" Said Riven, getting up and walking to Musa.

"Please" they both said.

At that point Musa and I burst out laughing.

"It… was… a prank" said Musa between giggles. The boys both look at us with a look that says _'RUN'_ so, that's exactly what we did.

 **Musa POV**

I was rounding a corner when a hand covered my mouth and yanked me into the storage closet. I ripped the intruders hand off my face and turned around only to find that it wasn't an intruder. It was Riven.

"You can't run or hide from me, my love." He said huskily into my ear.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I never lose what's mine."

He plants a possessive kiss on my lips and I immediately respond. My arms wrap around his neck as I deepen the kiss. His tongue nudges my lips as a type of request to enter. I deny. I figured I could tease him a bit more. He growls and pulls me closer moving his arm that's wrapped around my waist downwards, as he reaches my ass he squeezes it which makes me gasp and open my mouth. His tongue darts in and explores my mouth. Just as things were getting heated closet door was yanked open causing us to come tumbling out. I landed first and then Riven landed on top of me.

"Riven get off!" I say as my cheeks turn red when I realize who opened the door.

"What if I don't want to? I mean… it's kinda comfy like this" he smirks.

"Riven" warns Sky as he grabs Rivens arm and pulls him up.

Riven looks at him annoyed. "Oh come on sky! It's not like you and Bloom don't do this!"

"We do but Musa is a year younger, which makes her my little sister, which means that I look after her and be the over protective brother along with the rest of the guys." Stated Sky as the Specialists walked up to us and nodded in agreement.

"You don't interrupt Helia and Flora! Or Nabu and Layla!" He complains.

"They aren't as close to me as Musa is" said Sky simply.

I almost cried then. I ran up to Sky and jumped into his arms. "Sky that was so sweet!" I cried.

"Well its true" said Brandon, coming up and hugging me as well. I swear I could have cried right then and there.

"Woah… woah… WOAH!" said Riven with both his hands up, "Is it international 'touch Riven's girlfriend' day?"

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Exactly. So I would appreciate it if you guy got away from her. Thank you very much." He said as he pushed his way through the crowd and took his place next to me.

"Much better"

All the guys gave him a look and then shook their heads laughing. Out of nowhere there was a growling sound. We all turned our heads to Riven, considering that the last time we heard a sound like this it was from him.

"Don't look at me" he said with his hands up.

The sound came again and we all looked around, finally discovering that it was coming from Nabu's stomach.

He blushed and looked down, "What? I'm hungry. Can you blame me?"

We all chuckled and the boys went towards the dining room, while I walked to the stairs.

"Don't you want to go UP the stairs?" asked Timmy.

I grinned and turned away

"Oh girrlllssss!" I shouted, "Dinner time!"

In less than 5 seconds all the girls came rushing down, panting like they had just run a marathon. Layla looked up.

"Did someone say food?" she asked.

We all looked at Nabu and he was smiling proudly at his girlfriend. We all sat down to eat. All the girls sat next to their boyfriends and, I sat between Lyric and Riven. After about 5 minutes of stuffing their faces Helia looked up at me and smiled.

"The food is delicious Musa." He said

"Oh don't thank me" I said laughing, "Thank the one who made it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lyric POV**

I smiled at Musa when she gave me all the credit. I glanced at her boyfriend beside her and saw him glaring at me. I flashed him an innocent smile and carried on eating. The truth is… I really like Musa. Ever since we were small and she helped me up when I fell off my bicycle

 _Flashback_

 _I was peddling fast. Faster than ever before. I was going to break my record! I was so caught up in my moment of excitement that I didn't see the rock in front of me. Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air. I landed on my back looking at my bike upside down._ _ **'OH MOMMY'S GOING TO KILL ME'**_ _I thought as I sat up slowly._

" _hey are you okay" I heard a voice say. It sounded like a girl!_

 _She ran towards me and I looked up at her. She had dark blue hair in two ponies and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a long blue top. She put the teddy she was carrying on the floor and looked at my leg. As she did this two guys with black suits walked up to us._

" _Princess Musa, are you okay? What are you doing with this strange boy?" asked one._

" _HEY! He isn't a strange boy!" she said smiling at me, "He's my friend…"_

" _What is his name?" asked the other one._

" _His name is…" she started looking back at me_

" _Lyric" I said, "My name is Lyric Sir."_

" _So Lyric. Wanna be best friends?" asked the girl as she held her hand out for me to take._

" _Sure" I said as I took her hand and stood up, smiling at her._

 _End of flashback_

I smiled softly at the memory. I saw Musa looking at me and she grinned at me looking amused.

"Waddya thing about?" she asked softly nudging me.

All eyes turned to us as she asked this. I looked around and smiled at everyone.

"Nothing really, Just about the first time we met." She blushed and looked down as she giggled.

I loved her laugh, and her blush, and her smile and… her. Musa had always blushed when I mentioned that time. She says it's because she didn't even know my name yet she asked me to be her friend. I told her I thought it was cute.

"Oooooooooo" said her friend laughing.

"Shut up." She said smiling.

She started explaining the whole story to them and when she was done she immediately stuffed her face with food to avoid being asked any questions.

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Said her friend, Layla I think it was. "That is so cute. Baby Musa was such a sweetheart." She says smiling t Musa and mocking her slightly.

" I think she was adorable" Said Riven.

"Of course you do. You're her boyfriend." Said Sky laughing.

Riven stuck his tongue out at him and Musa looked at him in a way which should be reserved for me. I narrowed my eyes at my food as I heard everyone laughing. The rest of the night was spent taking a trip down memory lane.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **I SWORE THAT WHEN I WROTR STORIES I WOULDN'T UPDATE AUTHORS NOTES BUT CAN I JUST SAY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT RUCABEAR. THE STORY IS NOT EXACTLY LIKE THE WINX STORY LINE THAT IS WHY MUSA IS THE STRONGEST FAIRY I AM QUITE AWARE THAT BLOOM IS THE STRONGEST FAIRY BUT CAN I JUST SAY "IF YOU NEVER COLOUR OUTSIDE OF THE LINES HOW WILL YOU GET A NEW PICTURE?" THESE STORIES ARE FROM THE PEOPLES IMAGINATION AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ IT. ( :**


End file.
